The unlucky visit
by Walkin'talkin'ipod
Summary: 5 years since Michelle and Teddy got married and they are coming back to the Tanner house from their home in England for a visit, with three new family additions that only DJ and Stephanie have met. But, when they get there, a series of bad events start happening that prevent them from leaving. Is someone doing this or is it just an unlucky visit? Sequel to 'You got it, minister'


Danny was pacing up and down the living, vacuum cleaner in hand.

Ever since Michelle had married Teddy five years ago, things had changed big time. Michelle and Teddy had told the family, after they had got engaged, that after they were married they were moving to England. Honestly, it killed him. But Michelle made a successful career as children's author and Teddy, as a photographer. Their move was a smart one. He and Michelle used web chat a lot, after DJ taught him of course. But he hadn't actually seen her since she'd moved since her and Teddy were apparently waiting for 'The right time'. Apparently, that time was now. He always wondered what they were talking about 'the right time'. They weren't short on money. Both had successful careers. They had a great relationship with the whole family. Why didn't they wanna come till now?

He always felt like Michelle was hiding something from him...

DJ and Stephanie had visited her multiple times but whenever he had offered she insisted the time wasn't right.

The time wasn't right?

What the heck did that mean?

All the thinking and dwelling was making his head hurt.

"Dad?" He heard DJ say.

"Yeah, sweetie?" He asked his oldest daughter, who now worked as a second grade teacher and lived in a small house with her husband, Steve.

"Look, before Michelle gets here, there's something I should really tell you about her..." She said, her voice trailing off.

"What, sweetie?" He asked.

"Well, she was scared to tell you at first, because she was still young when it happened and then time passed and she kept saying she was 'waiting for the right time' and, honestly, I think she waited too long and today is just gunna be a big mess if I don't warn you in advance-" She babbled.

"DJ!" Danny said, a slight laugh in his words, "Just tell me sweetheart!"

"Dad, Michelle is a-"

DING DONG!

"THE MUNCHKIN'S HERE!" They heard Jesse bellow.

He galloped down the stairs with his seven year old shy daughter, Pamela, taking a pig back ride on him, giggling as her father imitated a horse for her amusement.

"BECKY!" He called, "YOU CAN UNLEASH THE BEAST'S NOW!"

Danny laughed. Nicky, Alex (who were now thirteen) and Joey were given strict orders to stay in the attic until Michelle's arrival, as to not ruin anything they had prepared.

Stephanie strolled in with her fiancé James' arm around her.

Danny took a deep breath and opened the door.

Michelle stood there, in a pair of blues skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and a pair of low red heels. Very simple and casual, her straight blonde hair falling past her petite waist and her thick bangs brushing the top of her eyebrows, over her unmistakable big blue eyes. She wore a huge smile and carried a rather large duffle bag.

"Hey, guys!" She squeaked, excitedly.

"MICHELLE!" They all exclaimed, Nicky and Alex attacking her with hugs.

"You guys haven't changed at all!" She said, ruffling their hair.

They eventually released her.

"Teddy!" She called, "Come on, we need to show them!"

"Hold on, honey!" He said, his voice now being directed at someone else, "GUYS, GET OUT OF THE BUSHES! I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT AGAIN!"

"Dogs?" Asked Jesse, raising an eyebrow.

"Close..." She said, vaguely.

Then, Teddy entered. A large duffle bag over his right shoulder and suitcase being pulled with his right hand. And, in his left hand, safely held snuggled into his chest, a sleeping infant.

Silence fell into the room.

"Michelle..." Whispered Danny, "You're a mommy..."

"Yeah." She said, taking the baby from Teddy, "His name is Justin. He's one tomorrow. He's very handsome. Just like his daddy."

Jesse was handed the child and the family cooed over the small infant as Teddy beamed at his wife, over the compliment and pecked her, softly, on the lips.

Suddenly, a great 'EWWW!' Was heard from outside.

The family jumped but Michelle and Teddy merely smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Tykes!" Said Teddy, "Come and meet everybody and stop spying on mommy and daddy!"

Then, two small children ran to the doorway, fighting each other for the right to step in first.

"And these two tornados..." Said Michelle, "Are Jayden and Joanne. They're identical twins. Tell them how old you are, tykes?"

"We're two and fwee qwarters!" Announced Joanne, proudly, "I'm the oldest!"

"By ten minutes!" Complained Jayden.

"Still OLDER!" She teased.

Jayden pouted and folded his tiny arms.

"Guys, be polite." Said Teddy, warningly then his voice got softer, "And, JoJo, stop teasing your brother."

"Ok, Daddy." She said, in a sweet voice, blinking her big blues so much like Michelle's, in an adorable fashion.

His face melted into a smile of adoration.

"That's my special little princess!" He said, scooping her up from the ground balancing her on his hip, kissing her on the nose, making her giggle.

"Wow. It's dad and Michelle 2.0." Whispered, Stephanie, loud enough for Danny to hear.

"You have three year olds?" Said Becky, in disbelief.

"Yeah." Said Michelle, scooping up Jayden, as he was tugging at her jeans, "And they're little tornados, just a heads up!"

"And you didn't tell us..." Said Danny, hurt.

"Dad." She said, "I was twenty. You would have freaked out, said I was too young. I was scared to tell you. The twins got older and, before I knew it, out came little J and I realized I had to tell you. It was getting ridiculous. Teddy tried to convince me since the moment the twins were born but I was so scared, Daddy. But, look. I'm nearly twenty five and me and Teddy both have stable careers and are bringing up Jo, the little man and little J pretty well. I just hope you guys can love them like we do."

"Michelle." Said Danny, who was currently holding Justin, "I'm hurt you didn't tell us. I forgive you. There's no way we couldn't love these kids. They're our flesh and blood."

Jayden's face suddenly lit up as he spotted DJ and Stephanie.

"Auntie DJ! Auntie Stephy!"He exclaimed in glee.

"What's up little man?" Said Stephanie, doing a funny childish handshake with the kid, "How's auntie's little bruiser doing?"

"Good!" He said, "Mommy and Daddy took us on vacinitation!"

"Vacation, bruiser. Yeah, I know." Said Stephanie, giggling.

"My my, Miss Joanne!" Said DJ, "Don't we look lovely today!"

Joanne giggled.

Joanne had skin darker than her mother's but lighter than her father's. It was an olive sort of colour that made her big blue eyes pop. Her hair was dirty blonde and wavy and was tied into high pigtails. She wore a pair of blue dungarees and white T-shirt.

Jayden had the same tone skin as his sister, his eyes identical too. The only feature that wasn't the exact same as his sister's was his hair. It was a dark brown and was cut into a cute mop head hairdo. He wore the same clothes as his sister.

Justin had dark, curly hair and big brown eyes, his skin ever so slightly darker than his siblings and he wore a pale blue pair of footie pajamas, as he was just an infant and obviously slept a lot on the way there.

"Well, Michelle..." Said Jesse, tears welling in the softy's eyes, "You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you." She said, kissing the top of Jayden's head, who was yawning and snuggling into his mother.

"You tired, little man?" She asked, softly.

He nodded.

"What about you, princess?" Asked Teddy to Joanne.

"Yeah..." She said, wrapping her arms around her father's neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Makes sense." Said Teddy, "They didn't sleep a wink on the way here. They must be jet lagged."

"It's time for their nap, anyway." Said Michelle, stroking Jayden's hair, soothingly as he began to nod off in her arms.

"Oh, god, Michelle, we don't have room prepared for them!" Said Becky, panicking.

"Don't worry!"Said Michelle, "We have the twin's portable crib in the trunk and same for little J. We can all squeeze in Teddy and my room."

"Don't worry, you have your and Steph's old room, anyway, so it should be big enough." Said Jesse, "Need help with the cribs, Ted?"

"Please." Said Teddy, gesturing to walk the car.

Passing Joanne to Michelle, who held the twins on either hip.

"Becky, could you take JoJo?" She asked,

Becky nodded and took the sleeping two year old from her mother's arms.

"They're rather smart for their age!" Whsipered Becky.

"Oh yeah, the learned to walk a little before their second birthday and said their first words at fourteen months." Said Michelle, smiling fondly, "They haven't shut up since."

A quiet giggle was sent around the room.

The two men came stumbling in , Jesse holding the smaller and Teddy the larger one.

"Well, let's head up then, Chelly."Said Teddy.

Michelle nodded and becky and her followed the men upstairs.

(Teddy's POV)

Teddy shoulder barged the door open and he and Jesse opened up the portable cribs.

The room still contained the two beds.

Michelle and Becky, gently, placed the twins into the bigger crib.

"Uh, Uncle Jesse?" Asked Michelle, "Mind if Ted and I push the beds together?"

Jesse looked uncomfortable.

"Of course but no PDA!" He said, firmly.

"It's a little late for that..." Said Michelle, gesturing to the sleeping children.

Jesse gave a shudder.

"Ugh." Said Jesse, "No. You're still little munchkin to me."

Michelle laughed.

"Whatever get's you through the day, uncle Jesse." She said.

Jesse and Becky left the room.

Michelle and Teddy gently stroked their children's cheeks.

"Daddy loves you, tykes." Whispered Teddy, Kissing each child.

"Mommy loves you too." Said Michelle, doing the same.

The kids were already asleep so Teddy and Michelle had a small kiss and left the room, Teddy's arm draped around Michelle, who was carrying a baby monitor, the other strapped to the crib.

Everyone was in the kitchen so Teddy and Michelle sat down at the table and Michelle placed the baby monitor on it.

"Aren't they a bit old for a baby monitor?" Said Danny, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Jayden has asthma and we have it just in case he has an attack when he's asleep and we're up." Said Michelle, "JoJo can sleep straight through it and she's the crier so we just want to be safe."

"When he's a bit older and he can come to us when something's wrong, we're gunna get rid of it." Said Teddy, "Like Michelle said: We just want to be safe."

"Oh, I understand." Said Danny, "Good thing you told us."

"Yeah." Said Teddy, "Jo's also allergic to bananas. They give her stomach aches and, like Michelle said, she's the crier and it keeps her and Jayden up at night."

"But little J is just fine." Said Michelle, "Our kids don't have too many medical issues. Just don't give them sugar after six or they'll be bouncing off the walls before bedtime."


End file.
